


Orange Lillies

by drunkoncoffee



Series: Adventures of Flower Shop Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkoncoffee/pseuds/drunkoncoffee
Summary: "How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?"Flower Shop AU





	Orange Lillies

“How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”

 

Alec looked up from his book to acknowledge the customer to whom the angry voice came from.

 

He was momentarily distracted as he looked at the man, his dark hair tousled as if pulled in frustration. He wore dark makeup around his eyes that complimented his honey coloured skin perfectly. His eyes were a soft golden hue but were clouded with mild anger. His eyebrows were pulled into a frown and his mouth set in a hard line. He was very handsome, Alec had to admit.

 

He turned his attention quickly back to the man’s request and rested his chin on his hand, looking at him thoughtfully.

 

“Well,” Alec began, “I’d have to recommend maybe a bouquet of geraniums, which symbolize stupidity.” He spun around in his seat before standing to look through the flowers behind him.

“Or perhaps foxglove, for insincerity,” he said, picking out the purple flower, “Meadowsweet are also a good option, for uselessness, or maybe yellow carnations, meaning ‘you have disappointed me’.” He shrugged and turned back to the man. “Or you could always stick with the classic orange lilies for hatred.”

 

The man seemed stunned for a moment, as if he hadn’t been expecting a serious answer, before his frown returned.

 

“I’ll take a few of each, thanks,” he grumbled, sliding his money over the counter. Alec simply nodded and turned back to the flower arrangement.

 

There were a few moments of silence before Alec heard the man sigh loudly. Alec said nothing but he could guess what was coming.

 

“I just found out my girlfriend - well ex-girlfriend now – was cheating on me,” the man began, the hardness in his voice now gone, instead replaced with weariness. Alec hummed in acknowledgement, giving the customer the option to continue. He did.

 

“Not only was she cheating on me, but it was with multiple people.” He let out a dry, humourless laugh. Alec turned around slightly to see the man shaking his head slowly.

“I was ready to marry her,” the man continued distractedly. It was as if he’d forgotten Alec was there. “I had the ring and everything. Only had to ask. God dammit I’m so stupid!” He slammed his hands on the counter, causing Alec to flinch slightly.

 

Silence filled the room, with only the sound of the man’s deep breaths. Alec continued the floral arrangement as quickly as he could. When he’d finished, he turned back around to the man, whose head was now in his hands.

 

Alec cleared his throat.

 

“Here’s your bouquet sir.” He placed it on the counter beside him but the man made no move to get up. Alec sighed.

 

“Look man, to be honest the only way you can get back at your ex is by moving on; find someone better for yourself, someone who’ll treat you how you deserve. If that bitch can’t see what she’s missing, then that’s her problem.” Alec stopped and took in a breath, looking at the man. Still no reaction.

 

Alec shrugged. “Or you could burn her house down, either or.” This earned a snort from the man and Alec smiled slightly.

 

The man brought his head up from his hands and looked at Alec. Alec tried not to get too caught up in his eyes, as he handed him his bouquet.

 

“Either way, I think flowers are a good way to start.”

 

The man took the flowers from Alec, still making eye contact. Eventually his gaze flickered down to his flowers and he huffed out a small laugh.

 

“I guess I should apologize for all of,” he gestured vaguely, “that.” He looked up at Alec through his lashes and Alec felt his face warm. He shook his head lightly.

 

“It’s no problem, really. Happens all the time.” The man scoffed at that, but still had a small smile on his face.

 

He extended his hand to Alec. “I’m Magnus Bane.”

 

Alec stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before taking it and shaking it lightly. “Alec. Alec Lightwood.”

 

Magnus’ smile brightened slightly before dropping Alec’s hand and turning towards the door. Alec watched his retreating figure, feeling somewhat dejected at seeing him go.

 

 

Just as he reached the door, Magnus turned back to Alec, a warm smile on his face.

 

“See you around, Alec.” And then he was gone.

 

 

Alec sat on his stool for the next few hours, clinging to the hope that Magnus’ words would ring true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this pure fluff shit. I read this prompt and felt like we all deserved a lil fluffy fic to tide us over until season 3! 
> 
> Please leave kudos & comment if you enjoyed! X


End file.
